1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine forcedly stirs washing targets by forming a water stream using a mechanical force of a pulsator rotated by a driving motor when detergents, washing water, and washing targets are loaded in a drum. Thus, washing can be performed by a physical action such as friction or impact between washing targets. Also, washing can be performed by a chemical action between detergents and washing targets. Furthermore, floating of washing targets in the drum promotes the chemical action of detergents.
The pulsator is rotated by the driving motor, and can form various water streams in the drum through normal/reverse rotation. Furthermore, in order to strengthen the water stream, a unit for spouting a water stream from the pulsator may be provided.
The spouting of the water stream through the pulsator can be implemented by various methods. As an example, there is a method of forming a water stream by a centrifugal force of the pulsator and spouting the water stream. However, in this case, since the water stream is spouted while having a whirling characteristic, it is difficult to secure a sufficient spouting pressure.
Meanwhile, there is a method of spouting a water stream by adding a separate fan to the pulsator. However, the structure of the pulsator can be complicated, and the whirling characteristic of the water stream still remains.
In either case, since washing water flows while circulating between the pulsator and the drum, foreign substances such as contaminants or lint from washing targets increases as time goes on. When foreign substances are appropriately removed, clogging of the flow path of washing water and recontamination of washing targets can occur.